


If I was your girlfriend

by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating Vilgefortz, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, because the man can't do anything right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: Yennefer just can't keep watching Tissaia suffer after the poor woman had her heart broken by a sorry excuse for a man.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	If I was your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement was intended, the characters don't belong to me as we all know.
> 
> Wrote this one a while ago and thought you might want a chance at reading it. As always, hope you enjoy!

Four months Yennefer had been Tissaia’s roommate at the university’s dorm now, and almost the whole time the other woman had believed that her boyfriend, Vilgefortz, and her had the perfect relationship. Yen knew better, of course, seeing as she was on the cheer squad. She knew Vilgefortz, as he was part of the football team and president of the chess club, and to an outsider it would’ve seemed like Tissaia had gotten the best of both worlds.

And then someone told Tissaia that her boyfriend had been cheating on her with – surprise – one of the cheerleaders. Yennefer, who had somehow gotten quite fond of her somewhat nerdy, quiz-winning roomie, felt her heart break a little when Keira had thrown it in Tissaia’s face with little mercy. Because of cheer solidarity, she couldn’t stop her or say anything, but as soon as they were in private, Yen had slapped her so hard it had left a bruise on Keira’s porcelain cheek. When the woman had asked what that had been for, Triss, another cheerleader, said, “for being a cruel whore, I’d wager.”

Tissaia hadn’t talked to her since, she hadn’t even gone to her classes. Fortunately, Yennefer knew what classes she had and called in a few favours so that someone sent over notes and essay assignments. It was a good thing, seeing as Tissaia had failed to make friends in her own course who were willing to help her without prompting.

It had been four days since the incident and Yennefer couldn’t sleep, though she didn’t move either, simply staring at the ceiling as she listened. Tissaia had started crying again about half an hour ago and it broke Yen’s heart. The woman deserved so much better. For four days this has been going on, they’d go to bed, Yen would pretend to be asleep and Tissaia would cry until she was, but it had to stop.

Making a rather impulsive decision, the student got up and wandered over to Tissaia, easing into bed with the brunette, making her jump and ask, “what are you doing?” Her voice was weak from crying and rough from the days of silence.

“Calm down, Tissaia,” she whispered in a loving tone, “everything will be alright love, relax and let it all out, I just want to help you.” Yennefer was propped up against the headboard of the small bed and had opened her arms invitingly, looking at the law student who sat upright in bed, illuminated only by the full moon shining through their window.

Her sharp features looked beautiful, even with the conflicted look on her face. After a moment of deliberation, Tissaia asked bitterly, “where was your help four days ago when Keira humiliated me in front of the entire cheer squad and football team?” Yennefer dropped her hands into her lap and averted her eyes in shame.

Quietly, she reasoned,” or policy forbids us from publicly opposing one another, and I know it doesn’t change anything, but the others didn’t agree with her either, most of them were actually glad when I slapped her.” She heard a gasp from Tissaia, who asked if she had really done that. Yennefer just nodded earnestly, still not looking at her.

“Then it does help, actually. I would not expect anyone to break any rules for me, and you still defended me when you could, thank you,” she mumbled hesitantly after observing the other student in her bed carefully. Yennefer smiled, wondering if Tissaia saw it in the dark, and pointed out that she knew her roomie well enough to know she deserved better.

Tissaia nodded thoughtfully, tear streaming down her face again and she looked away for a while, gnawing on her lip. Yennefer took it as a good sign that Tissaia hadn’t thrown her off the bed yet.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Yennefer left Tissaia as much space as she needed, no matter how strong her urge to envelop the other in her arms was. She watched the brunette’s wet face, not knowing how someone could be so pretty while they cried.

Tissaia turned her head back to her and asked timidly, “can I have that comfort wildly, she stretched out her hands and guided Tissaia until she laid comfortably against Yen’s front. As soon as Yen had put her arms around her, the woman began to sob heart-wrenchingly, making Yennefer’s heart ache along with her’s.

Soothingly running her fingers through Tissaia’s hair, she whispered, “it’ll be okay, I promise.” At that, Tissaia sobbed that she didn’t know how to be okay with having a cheating boyfriend who had no time for her. Looking down incredulously, she expressed her hope that Tissaia had enough common sense to break up with the son of a bitch. Yen insisted that staying in that relationship was a mistake and that he didn’t even deserve forgiveness.

When the crying woman said that she didn’t think she’d find anyone better, Yennefer remained quiet. Right now she was too upset, so anything she said would fall on deaf ears. When Tissaia, much to Yennefer’s surprise, asked if she could stay for a while longer, she said, “I’ll stay as long as you need me to, Tissaia.”

Some time went by before Tissaia stopped sobbing, her breath evening out. Yennefer shifted to be more comfortable and Tissaia sleepily reacted by mewling, “ey, don’t go.” Heart melting at the unusual cuteness displayed by her roomie, she reassured her that she wasn’t going anywhere.

When Yen woke up the next morning, she found Tissaia still wrapped around her like a cuddly koala. It was very unlike her but given the situation, she guessed it was only natural. Yennefer moved a stray hair out of her beautiful face. The woman’s breath was still even and relaxed, so she was probably still asleep. Yennefer sighed and looked at the ceiling, trying to remember which class it was exactly that she’d be late to. Not that she’d ever dare leave a sleeping Tissaia behind after promising her she wouldn’t.

Not thinking clearly, Yennefer mumbled, “you’re such a precious human being, Tissaia. If I was your girlfriend, I wouldn’t take you for granted. I’d pepper you with kisses every day. I’d also shower you with gifts and spoil you so bad, make you laugh every day, not just because it makes you beautiful, but because you deserve happiness. It’s a shame you’re not sapphic.”

“I’m bisexual, Yennefer,” the brunette said calmly, making her jump in shock and look down. Tissaia, in turn, looked up at her with a slight smile, very much awake and currently tightening her grip on Yen before continuing, “but I really think you should ask me to dinner before spending all your money on gifts.”

Okay, so she had her sense of humor back and she smiled. Yennefer saw this as an absolute success. Smiling back at the adorable woman on top of her, she brushed another strand out of her face and thought that she could definitely do that. And so she did.


End file.
